Obsessed
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: L is slowly but surely becoming obsessed, can we say the same for Light? Light/L Hope you enjoy! Dunno what the 2 genre would be...
1. Chapter 1

The task force, the world, even Watari, believed L was obsessed with his work, his...Kira. But no one understood, not even his beloved Watari understood that it was no longer Kira he was obsessed with...it was who Kira happened to be. L simply wanted-no _needed_ a challenage, an equal. But how many in the world could think like him? _'Not many'_ L thought bitterly. So when he found Light Yagami, it was bound.

* * *

Night 1 of L's invesigation of Ratio/Light Yagami

"His personality, IQ and schedule fit that of Kira." L spoke in his bored tone as he ignored the shocked and heated stares from the task members around him. _'He _**is** _Kira. I know it...I _feel_ it.'_ The fact himself nor Mr. Yagami(the only two watching the surveillance of the Yagami family) had seen anything but studying from the camera in Light's room only pushed L. Though, as the days went on, something else pushed L. L became...fascinated with Light.

Day 3 of L's invesigation of Ratio/Light Yagami

Escpecially when Light slept. As one who didnt indulge in such activity, it was...interesting. Of course L surveyed millions of people but...Light was different. They way his light brown hair frizzed, the complete oppisite of it's style in the day, his odd sleep tempetures, one second he'd throw off his covers, showing his slim yet well toned(from sports L assumed) pale skin and the next he'd pull the cover up to his chin, looking adorably rabbit like. Then, the last thing he tried to ignore, Light's thin yet plump lips, sometimes slightly parted, or wide open, signaling his snoring. The obsession was growing.

Day 5 of L's invesigation of Ratio/Light Yagami

_"It seems a criminal put on death row three weeks ago, has died of yet another mysterious heart attack. Could this be the work of Kira? We'll-"_

The room was silent as the the T.V was turned off. "Arent you satisfied Ryusaki?!" Mr. Yagami hissed at the strawberry short cake eaing detective on the sofa. The task members "Did you forget? Kira can minpulate the times of his death. Until a fresh death occurs, both Mr. Yagami's and the Deputy's family must remain under serveillance. *glomp*" L spoke in his usual bored tone, and continued eating his sweets. But the bored tone was only hiding the unusual, unknown, (BIG) smile in L's head. With the task force, once again discourged for their Cheif aand Deputy, sulked back to their places, he watched Light study. As Light wrote down his math problems, L said the answers out loud. "68,93, 21, 16.47." And, as if Light could hear him, he wrote down his answers, exact and correct.

_**1**) 68 **2**)93 **3**)21[20.57] **4**)16[16.42]_

"His IQ is impressive. You should be proud Mr. Yagami." L mumbled, watching Light swtich to his history homework. L and Light continued their unknown pattern; L said the answer out loud, while Light wrote them down, exact and correct, until Light fell asleep.

A/N- I've been watching the Death Note movies, I watched the anime but that was a while ago so that mainly where I'm gettin some of my stuff. RRA, thanks for reading, continue to read and please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

On Light's end, he too, only wanted an equal partner. _'Everyday, same people, same stupidity, same...injustice!'_ But he did settle for a girl, someone who at least shared his passion for justice. It was only for appearences though. Light was gay and the only ones who knew were him and the other gay strangers he blew and fucked. Genuis or not, fighter or not, if that got out, his world would be far more limited then it already was. He may have been a slight hoe, but he knew there were worse people in the world. _'Criminals, rapist, pimps, theives, murders...This world would be better off without crime.'_ Light tapped his pencil distractingly, looking out the window. "Hey Light! Why dont you bring the Death Note here? Arent you afraid your sister or your mom will find it?" Ryuk bounced around behind him. "Sayu and Mom dont go in my room. Plus I have a fool proof hiding place for the Death Note." Light whispered softly.

_"Light! What is the answer-"_

"3.657 or just 3.7 _or_ 4." Light watched as the girls swooned, the guys huffed and the teacher smiled. "Very good Light. Though I wouldnt expect any less."

"Thank you." Ryuk cackled behind him. "No one suspects you!" Ryuk cackled again as the bell rung. "Thats the point." Light wonders outside for lunch, trying to find a quiet place. "I know Light but your worse then a shinigami." he laughs but Light notices the slight tone of truth in his voice. "I'm trying to change the world Ryuk! I'll be a god, but not a God Of Death." Light gives a small chuckle as he watched girls and guys walk past with 'Kira' shirts and bags.

"They know... They know the world is being saved." Light sighs with a satisifed grin as he settles against his usual tree.

"What about L?" Lights giddy mood freezes. "What about him? He sits around, eating strawberry shortcake, gummi bears, and coffee-less suger." Light snorts."He's as clueless as Misa."

_'He's come close though...'_

A voice rings from the back of his head. Light nods to himself. _'Yes he has. I'll admit'_ Light smirks. _'he is a very strong, mentally and phsyically.'_ Light hums as the raven haired man-child comes to mind. Light can see the deep brown, almost black, pools that belonged to the great detective. He... likes L.

As much as he can like his worst enemy.

L's playfulness/seriousness was refreshing. The stupidity he showed when playing wasnt turly stupidity and the seriousness wasnt seriousness at all! It was intelligence. "He's your equal." Lights eyes snap open and watch Ryuk sit on the tree branch above him. _'My equal... Ryuk may have a point. No one has connected with me as L did when we first met.'_ Light's heart started to race. _'No! I am a God and he is in the way!'_ the faint ringing of the school bell drags Light out of his denial. "Come on Ryuk.." he mutters and is followed by the all knowing cackling of his God of Death.

A/N-I know; Short. I figured I'd post a little something tho. RRA hope you continue to enjoy


End file.
